


Cuts Like A Knife

by DrZedWordHunter



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrZedWordHunter/pseuds/DrZedWordHunter
Summary: Daniel thinks Jack is cheating on him and leaving. *Written back in 2002*
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Cuts Like A Knife

**Author's Note:**

> This was written when song fics were big. I'm transferring my old ff.net stuff here, if only for posterity.

Daniel drove away from the mountain, glad to be on leave. More precisely he was glad to be away from Jack. They'd been a couple for 3 years now and over the past week there'd been rumors that Jack was seeing someone else on the side. So when General Hammond decided to give them weekend leave, he was the first out. He drove for two hours before pulling into the parking lot of a karaoke bar. Why the Hell not, he thought turning the car off. He pulled on jacket and walked into the bar.

One hour later a very drunk Daniel stood on the stage, microphone in his hand. He picked out a song he felt best fit his mood. The song came on and he began to sing.

_Driving home this evening_

_I coulda sworn we had it all worked out_

_You had this boy belevin'_

_Way beyond the shadow of a doubt_

Images of his earlier fight with Jack flashed through his head. Jack had sworn Daniel was his only love, but Daniel had heard Jack talking to Sam in the hall.

_I heard it on the street_

_I heard you mighta found somebody new_

_Well who is he baby-who is he_

_And tell me what he means to you_

" I tell you Sam," he'd heard Jack say, " I've never seen anyone so beautiful before. I know he's the one, but how do I tell Daniel about him?" " Just tell him," Sam had answered.

_I took it all for granted_

_But how was I t Know_

_That you'd be letting go_

" I'll tell him," Jack had said, "I only hope he'll understand why I'm doing this."

_Now it cuts like a knife_

_But it feels so right_

_It cuts like a knife_

_But it feels so right_

Daniel closed his eyes. How can Jack do this to me, he thought. With his eyes closed he didn't see Jack walk in and sit at the bar.

_There's times I've bin mistaken_

_There's times I thought I'd been misunderstood_

_So wait a minute darlin'_

_Cant you see we did the best we could_

_This would be the first time_

_Things have gone astray_

_Now you've thrown it all away_

_Now it cuts like a knife_

_But it feels so right_

_It cuts like a knife_

_But it feels so right_

Daniel finished the song and bowed when the audience applauded. He walked off stage and saw Jack sitting at the bar. Jack got up to go t him, but Daniel walked out of the bar. Cool air hit him as he ran to his car.

As he looked for the right key he felt a hand on his shoulder. "How's it going Daniel?" Daniel jerked away. " Hey, what was that for?" Jack looked hurt. Good, Daniel thought. " What's wrong Danny," Jack asked again. " I heard you and Sam talking in the hall today. Jack looked away. Oh shit, he thought.

" Who is he," Daniel tried to hold back his tears," Who is he?" " His names Ethan." Daniel wiped away a tear. " How long have you been seeing him?" Jack sighed. " About a month." "A month! When were you going to tell me?" He let the tears fall now; he didn't care. " I was going to tell you when I brought the papers home." Daniel stopped crying. "What papers," he asked.

" The adoption papers." " Adoption?" Daniel was very confused. "Yes adoption papers. I want us to adopt Ethan. He's 3 months old. His parents died a month and a half ago." Daniel smiled. " You mean the guy you've been seeing," "Is a baby," Jack finished. " Is that okay with you?" Daniel hugged him. "Okay? That's great. I thought you were leaving me."

Jack backed up a little. " I would never leave you. You are my life." Jack leaned down and kissed Daniel. " I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. You should have a say in this too. Do you want to adopt Ethan?" " Yes, but what will his last name be? Jackson or O'Neill?"

Jack pulled something out of his pocket. " How about Jackson O'Neill." He slipped a silver ring on to Daniels finger. " Daniel Jackson, will you marry me?" Daniel looked at the ring then back at Jack. " I..Do you..really..yes." Jack smiled and they kissed. Daniel pulled away."Aren't you and Sarah still married?" "We divorced when I told her about you and I."

Daniel looked at the ring more closely. "Chevron. They're earths coordinates." He looked at Jack. " If we ever get lost off world we'll be able to get home. Look on the inside." Daniel took the ring off and looked inside. No matter how far we are apart you are always in me heart was there, written in Egyptian hieroglyphs." How'd you?" Jack smiled. " I had Sam help, and I've got a matching ring." Daniel put the ring back on. " I love you Jack." " And I love you too Danny Boy." They got into Daniels car and drove home.

Standing by the door of the bar Sam leaned against Janet. "I told you he'd ask him," Sam said. " I never doubted you," Janet replied as she and Sam made their way to their own car and drove off into the night.

END


End file.
